


hero n villain duet

by DallonsDoritos (ImAHoomanBeaan)



Series: Hamilton One-Shots [15]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Lovers To Enemies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29508720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImAHoomanBeaan/pseuds/DallonsDoritos
Summary: washington - "hero"lee - "villain"
Relationships: Charles Lee & George Washington
Series: Hamilton One-Shots [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016458
Kudos: 1





	hero n villain duet

**Author's Note:**

> song - hero n villain duet by natalie chavez
> 
> thought it would be cool bc how demonized lee is and how idolized washington is

george looked up at charles, unsure of what to do.

"what are you doing, dear? aren't you tired?" he asked.

"what are you doing here? i don't think that you were invited," charles said, walking off.

"here you go again, pretending like you love me, when just beneath the surface, you're convinced that you're above me," he continued, waving his arm around.

"dig deep, into the past. i've never been one for doing things half-assed. if i'm here to save you, i'll be here forever... just take my hand, i'll be your knight in shining armor," george said, holding out his hand. charles was quiet for a moment before he burst into laughter.

"...you think you're a hero?! and they'll tell you you are... so stotic and handsome," he offered a fake pout, "and you've come so far!"

"you think you're a villain... but i know you're not! under all that angst and anger is a beating human heart," george's volume raised as charles spoke over him.

"is a dying broken heart! hey, what about the lonely little kids?" charles asked, referring to himself.

"i'm sorry!" george cried out, offering his hand once more.

"what about their monsters, who prevailed?" charles asked, getting angrier.

"i'm sorry!" george continued.

"you never came to save my world! what about me?!" charles continued through tears.

"what about us?" george asked quietly, "i... recognize that you're upset, i know they did you wrong."

"oh, you know nothing of me," charles spoke over george again.

"trust me, please believe me- this won't stop the hurt for long..." george said, getting to charles' level, "we don't need to end like this, look me in the eyes."

"here comes the hero complex," charles said, rolling his eyes, "i know i'm the villain, but you're the one who lies."

"you call yourself a villain, but we know it's a disguise," george said, trying to speak over charles now.

"so! you're back at it again? twisting and manipulating every word i said?" charles asked, finally meeting george's eyes.

"c'mon, you know that's not true... i was trying to help you! let me help you!" george cried out. charles' face was cover in hot tears.

"YOU ARE NOT MY HERO!" he screamed out, "...you don't know how it felt, what else could you do with the cards i've been dealt?"

"...you are not the villain," george said quietly, "you once held my hand..." charles wiped his face and turned away from george.

"stand up. get out. sometimes things don't go as planned," charles said, leaving the room. george sniffled a bit, but left the room quietly, only left with his memories of how happy charles used to be.


End file.
